


Commitment

by sweetrosei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aro Ace Oikawa, Aromantic Character, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: Oikawa finally knows who he is and what he wants. Now, he just has to tell Iwaizumi.





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Asexual Awareness Week 2017!  
> If you’re not sure what a queerplatonic relationship is, there’s a definition in the end notes.

“More letters?” Iwaizumi asked casually, not sparing more than a glance as Oikawa pulled a confession letter from his bag.

“Just the one.” Oikawa answered, putting it on his desk. He was in no particular hurry to read it. He hated seeing girls get upset when he turned them down and wasn’t in a rush to read another letter just to work out how he can gently let her down.

Iwaizumi got comfortable on Oikawa’s bed, settling into his usual spot against the wall with his notebook in front of him. Oikawa dumped his stuff to the side and put on some background music before clambering onto the bed with him. “What are you doing?” He asked, looking at the open notebook briefly before leaning and resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Maths.” Iwaizumi replied, wrapping one arm around Oikawa’s shoulder and reaching to play with his hair. Oikawa melted into it, the stress of the day quickly leaving him as he settled into Iwaizumi’s arms. He’d already done the maths homework during his lunch break, having gone off to hide after receiving that letter and trying to keep his mind busy.

Most days ended like this, with them cuddled up on one of their beds doing homework or hanging out. They’d been like this since they were kids. Iwaizumi had always been great at looking after Oikawa and had quickly found that cuddles were a good way to make him feel better. They felt pretty good to him too and soon enough they naturally fell into a pattern of snuggling up when they were alone and wanted to relax.

Neither of them had really bothered to talk about it, just accepting it as something they did, but they were aware that sometimes people teased them about being too close, even when they didn’t know about that. Oikawa had gone through a long period of questioning how he felt about Iwaizumi. He knew he loved him but he didn’t know in what way. He couldn’t understand how people could tell platonic and romantic love apart, how one was supposed to feel different to the other. All he knew was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa interrupted an hour later, after Iwaizumi had finished his maths homework and was now struggling with Lit.

“What?” Iwaizumi pretended to be disinterested in Oikawa’s interruption but he knew Iwaizumi was grateful for the distraction.

“Do you…” Oikawa put down his phone. He’d been scrolling through his feeds and had seen a post that had motivated him. He’d been debating saying this for a while and reading about someone else doing the same thing recently with a positive result had given him the final push he needed to say something now. “Do you remember when I… I joked about being into guys and girls?”

That day had been slightly terrifying. His ‘joke’ hadn’t been a joke at all but a way of gauging how Iwaizumi would react. Iwaizumi’s response had been 100% supportive and serious and Oikawa was pretty sure Iwaizumi could see through it.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied, still acting like he was doing his homework but Oikawa knew it was just a show for his sake so he didn’t feel pressured.

“I think I was wrong.” Oikawa admitted.

“Oh?” Iwaizumi looked at him quickly then before returning his gaze to his notebook. He hadn’t written anything since Oikawa started talking.

“I’ve been reading a lot and… I think it’s the opposite. I don’t think I like anyone.” Oikawa could hear his own nerves in his voice. Part of him was desperate to pull a fake smile and brush it all off, but he really wanted to take this seriously and make sure Iwaizumi understood. It was hard to say it aloud but it felt so right. He knew now what he was and he’d accepted it, found comfort in it, he just hoped Iwaizumi would too.

Iwaizumi looked up properly, all pretence about work gone, and his reaction showed nothing but support and care. “If that’s how you feel, that’s okay. You know that, right?”

Oikawa turned a little red and leant a fraction more heavily on Iwaizumi as a silent thank you and to soothe his nerves. He knew how lucky he was to have Iwaizumi. This was only one part of why he’d been nervous though. His confession wasn’t done yet.

“So I.. it’s called…” Oikawa cleared his throat, gathering courage. Iwaizumi put his work to the side, reaching to take Oikawa’s hand instead. Oikawa made a soft noise of surprise and looked down at their hands.

“Asexuality? Aromanticism?” Iwaizumi asked, taking Oikawa completely by surprise, who stared at him in shock. “When you made your ‘joke’ I thought I better educate myself about everything. I learnt a lot.”

Oikawa’s heart swelled and he threw himself into a hug. Iwaizumi had done that for him, to understand and support him. He was more than Oikawa could ever ask for. “Iwa-chan’s so sweet!”

Iwaizumi made a pretend noise of annoyance but wrapped his arms around Oikawa in return.

“Both of those.” Oikawa confirmed once he’d calmed down. It was a lot easier to come out when the other person knew what he was talking about. Awareness was important. He hoped this might mean the next part would be a little easier than he’d imagined too. This was the really important part. “Have you also learnt about… Queerplatonic relationships?”

Iwaizumi’s body language become more alert at that and he pulled back to look in Oikawa’s eyes. “Yes. Are you…?” He trailed off and Oikawa knew he’d guessed what he was asking: to be in a queerplatonic relationship with him.

“Yeah. It’s okay if you don’t want to, but it kinda feels like we already are to me? I’d just like to make it official?”

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi’s reply wasn’t what he’d hoped for. “I thought you didn’t like commitment?” The words were hesitant, not malicious, like Iwaizumi wanted to make sure he’d understood it right. Oikawa couldn’t blame him, he hadn’t said half of what he’d meant to to explain himself.

“That was because I didn’t understand why I didn’t want what the girls I dated did. I didn’t get why they were so into me and I didn’t feel the same or why I found kissing so boring and just wanted to play volleyball or talk to you instead. I know why now. I’m aro ace and I want to be in a QPR with you. We already do everything I’d want to do in a QPR and you’re the one I… I want to spend forever with, no matter what. This isn’t a spur of the moment thing, I’ve been thinking about it for months. You’re the only one I want.”

Oikawa knew it was a risk. A QPR might not be what Iwaizumi wants, he might want their friendship to stay as it is or for his only commitment to be to a romantic partner. It was worth the risk though.

“Can I think about it?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa put on a brave face.

“Of course!” He smiled and tried to pull away but Iwaizumi held him close.

“No matter what my answer is, you’re still my best friend and none of this has to change.” Iwaizumi knew him too well.

~

“Shittykawa. Stop getting distracted.” Oikawa turned and ducked just in time to avoid being hit by the volleyball aimed at his head. He was grateful for Iwaizumi’s warning despite him being the one to throw the ball.

Practice had gone surprisingly well despite Oikawa’s nerves. He’d made a few ridiculous mistakes but came out of it mostly okay. He couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday, wondering what Iwaizumi was thinking and what decision he’d make. He’d been so distracted by it that he’d forgotten all about the girl’s confession letter and had stumbled out a polite refusal that wasn’t nearly as smooth as his usual when he’d bumped into her at lunch. After tidying up post-practice with Iwaizumi – where he’d had to dodge more than one ball – they finally started the walk home together. It felt much longer than usual and Oikawa barely manged to keep up conversation while his mind wandered all over the place.

“Will you stop panicking?” Iwaizumi asked, stopping to give Oikawa a frustrated look when they were 10 minutes from their houses.

“I’m not panicking~” Oikawa replied with an obviously fake tone and smile.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi replied, more annoyed now, and started walking again.

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa into his house and, after a polite hello to his mother, up to his room. He went straight to the bed and lay down on it, gesturing for Oikawa to join him. “Get over here, you train wreck.”

Oikawa obeyed, embarrassed that his nerves were so obvious. Would Iwaizumi make his decision today or would he have to wait even longer? It had barely been 24 hours but Oikawa felt like he couldn’t take it any longer. The moment Oikawa had knelt on the bed, Iwaizumi pulled him down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, making Oikawa immediately feel safer. At least Iwaizumi had been honest about this not changing anything.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and let it out again, drawing Oikawa’s attention up to him. “You’re an idiot and you have an awful personality but for some reason I like you and I can’t imagine life without you.” Iwaizumi said before Oikawa had time to comment. Nerves and affection bloomed inside Oikawa. “I’m in. I want a QPR with you, but I swear if you break my heart I’ll stomp your shitty pretty face on the curb myself.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and his heart thrilled at the response. Iwaizumi said _yes_. He said yes! He pulled Iwaizumi in for a hug, taking a moment to revel in his excitement before recovering enough to pull back and respond.

 “Awww, Iwa-chan~ You think I’m pretty! Don’t worry, I won’t break your fragile heart.” He teased in reply, a genuine smile on his face.

“Shut it or I’ll change my mind.” Iwaizumi replied, but didn’t let go.

“No you won’t. You can’t imagine life without me~” Oikawa continued, feeling a little giddy with happiness.

“I was wrong. I can imagine it and it’s peaceful and I don’t want to punch anyone.” Despite his words, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in close again and Oikawa happily complied, resting his forehead against Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I love you too, Iwa-chan.”

“Can’t you at least call me by my given name? I think we’re there now.”

Oikawa laughed a little and looked up at him. “Love you too, Hajime-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> QPR definition by AVEN: “A queerplatonic relationship is a relationship that is not romantic but involves a close emotional connection (platonic) beyond what most people consider friendship. The commitment level in a queerplatonic relationship is often considered to be similar to that of a romantic relationship. People in a queerplatonic relationship may be of any romantic or sexual orientation. A partner in a queer platonic relationship is called a zucchini.”


End file.
